


Pack

by RussianWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Breeding, Come Marking, I seem to keep breaking out in werewolves, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sorry Not Sorry, Uncle/Nephew Incest, but not really, didn't know we had this tag, not there yet, potential for plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is messed up, Peter is alive again and Derek is making damn sure he isn't going anywhere again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thing about family is: no matter how much you might hate them, they are still family; they are the only ones who understand. All in all, it's not like his and Peter's relationship had been that uncomplicated when they were younger and everyone was still alive anyway. Derek can still remember the mind games Peter used to play with him, he hadn't recognized them then but since coming back to Beacon Hills, since he's killed Peter he's had a lot of time to think.

Derek can't remember being as grateful for anything as for Peter's resurrection. He'll never tell anyone how blinding the relief was when he realized that he was going to survive and what's more he wouldn't be alone!

The betas he and Peter had created to replace their missing family, still felt like a bandage to stop an arterial flow compared to Peter's acidic, yet oh so needed presence. He'd played the part of the annoyed and put upon alpha like a champ for the pups, but as soon as they had left heading for their own families and leaving Derek alone, he had sought out Peter at once. The bastard hadn't even been surprised to find Derek knocking on his door.

Of course, Peter had made sure he had somewhere to go after his resurrection. It had taken Derek several hours to sniff him out, but once he'd caught the scent it had been impossible to stay way. Once the door opened, he pushed in pinning Peter to the wall and burying his face in his uncle's throat.

Peter doesn't smell any different, there is a subtle aroma of earth and rot but it's almost too faint to be annoying. Mostly it's the familiar smell of pack, family and overpriced hair and skin products. Derek thought he would never smell it again. Peter, thankfully, refrains from talking wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders, in turn, only pulling away enough to nudge the door shut.

They seem to spend hours standing there in the hall wrapped up in each other. Vaguely Derek knows that he should be asserting his dominance, taking charge of the situation, of reestablishing their pack but all he really wants is to climb into Peter and not let go until he's sure that he won't be left alone ever again.

He doesn't really remember how Peter coaches him to the couch, it happens eventually because when he can think straight again he's stretched out on top of the other wolf his face still buried in the crook of Peter's neck. Peter is asleep under him or pretending to be anyway when Derek raises his head to look. His uncle's eyes are closed but the fingers of the hand casually thrown across the small of his back twitch, and sense memory tells him Peter has been petting him.

"It's rude to stare you know." He watches Peter's mouth twist into his habitual mocking grin, there probably is something snappy he could say in reply, he could even sink his teeth into Peter's throat as a reprimand: he's the alpha now it what he's supposed to do...but all he wants to do is lean in and lick the mocking words away.

The part of him that's spent six years among humans protests at his sticking his tongue into his uncle's mouth. The part of him that still remembers pack cheers him on. Kisses, hugs, and caresses had been everyone's due under his mother's rule: no one had been left deprived of any physical affection.

They had tried to keep the habit going with Laura but among humans, such things had caused comment and so they had stopped and had never been to reinstate the habit again even in private. Now Derek realizes, he can have all of it back. Peter doesn't push him away or make any effort to fight him off, on the contrary, he opens his mouth welcoming Derek's tongue and letting it explore. Peter doesn't even protest when Derek digs his fingers into his shirt kneading and pulling at the no doubt expensive fabric. Derek licks across Peter's lips, then down to his jaw tracing it with his tongue leaving his own scent everywhere as he does. When the shirt gets in the way, he pulls the fabric aside stretching it out of shape.

Eventually, Peter makes a mildly disagreeable sound that freezes Derek in place in fear of being pushed off his perch. Peter does push at him until he raises himself bracing against the backrest of the couch but instead of pushing him off Peter takes off his shirt throwing it off to the side and lying back down with his arms behind his head and one challenging brow raised.

It's a challenge Derek doesn't even want to resist. He sits up, claws at his own shirt until he is rid of it while Peter chuckles, then dives down pressing them together naked flesh to naked flesh while searching out the place he stopped licking with his mouth again. There is something about leaving his own scent on Peter's skin that's addictive. Derek can't remember the need ever being this urgent before, but something in him demands that he mark Peter as his in any way possible.

Marking the older wolf with his scent is somehow not enough, no matter how thorough Derek is licking down Peter's body something in him still needs more: so he does back to the throat that's helpfully arched into his touch explores it with his clawed hands, then sinks his teeth in around a pulse point. With teeth and claws the works his way down again leaving bloody scratches and teeth imprints in his wake. Peter allows this too, his laughter and moans egging Derek on until he's clawing at Peter's belt.

Family isn't supposed to have barriers separating them, especially not when they are in need.  Single-mindedly Derek noses his way through the fabric until he's rubbing his face along warm, fragrant skin. Above him, the laughter stops and is replaced by tortured moans. Fingers dig into Derek's hair, claws scrape across the skin of his head then grab tight forcing his head from his treat.

"Derek, as much as I'm enjoying your current oral fixation..." Derek whines when the grip on his hair prevents him from leaning down to put his mouth on Peter's skin again, "This isn't exactly the welcome I expected from you."

Derek shakes the tight grip off flashing crimson eyes until Peter puts his hand back behind his head.

"Just remember it was your idea..." Peter reminds him, "And I was just a victim." He barely hears the words, a distant part of him finding the idea of Peter being anyone's victim hysterical, too busy finding where he left off marking...He isn't sure what Peter is to him, but Derek is sure that Peter is HIS.

Having been interrupted once, Derek doesn't bother to take care any longer and shreds all the barriers between himself and Peter's skin. He mouths at the base of Peter's dick that's woken fully standing red and proud. Peter curses when Derek brushes his cheek across the sensitive flesh, so he does it again just to hear Peter whine.

Now that Peter has yielded, Derek calms slightly slowing down and starting to amuse himself. He wraps his tongue around the dick in front of him traces the veins and teases the foreskin until it retracts exposing the dusky head fully. He swipes his tongue over the slick flesh pleased when a salty drop swells from the slit in reward for him to lick away. Peter makes a wounded noise above him so Derek does it again for the hell of it and then another time stopping only when Peter tries to thrust into his mouth.

That he doesn't like, Derek grabs Peter's hips digging his claws in just above the hipbones pinning Peter to the couch. Leaving the shaft Derek noses down to Peter's balls nipping at the fragile organs in punishment until Peter sobs. Satisfied that Peter is properly chastised he pushes his way between the prone wolf's legs growling in annoyance when he can't quite reach where he wants to be. Growling in annoyance he finally forces one of Peter's legs over the back of the couch and knocks the other to the floor leaving him spread out.

Happily, he nips at Peter's thighs until they are littered with marks of his possession as well. All the while he can smell the desperation waving off of Peter and the way their scents mix that tells him that he still has pack, that he isn't alone. It isn't much, not like it was before but Derek has learned to make due. He laps down towards the tight hole hidden between the cheeks of Peter's ass, works his tongue in as deep as it will go. He slicks it up as much as he can, attacks it with lips and tongue until it too yields to him opening up in invitation.

Looking up he sees blood on Peter's lips, the wolf's eyes glowing brilliant blue lowered in submission. Derek has never aspired to become an alpha, he'd known his place but now looking down at Peter he can see why others have fought and killed for the power. He throws Peter off the couch amused by the flailing and cursing then follows dropping to his knees waiting for Peter sort himself out. He growls in warning when Peter tries to stand up jumping him and bringing him down. Once Peter is back on all fours Derek lets him go again snapping his teeth until Peter moves crawling far enough away that Peter can pounce him again. They circle the room that way: Derek herding Peter around hunting him down and forcing him to submit every time he catches up. By the time Derek gets bored of the game, Peter's neck and throat are a mess of bite marks and a trail of them goes down his spine.

As Derek circles him, Peter whines putting his shoulders to the floor and raising his ass in invitation. Derek's dick makes itself known, he's hard, ready and filling Peter up with his come seems like another good way to mark him as Derek's. He drags Peter closer cooing at his beta until Peter stops shivering and Derek can mount him properly. Once on Peter's back, he circles his hips thrusting gently until the head of his dick catches on the slick rim of Peter's hole.

Once he's in, Derek doesn't bother to be gentle any longer. He pushes into the hilt pleased when Peter screams and muffling his growls between Peter's shoulder blades. Driven by the sounds that Peter is making, Derek chases his pleasure intent on having his beta filled and marked.

The bestial part of him can already see Peter swollen with pups, expanding their pack in the best of ways. The human part is vaguely aware that it cannot happen, but Derek's instincts demand that he tries and if he doesn't succeed this time tries again later. The base of his dick swells making fucking difficult until he's stuck lodged inside of Peter: his come gushing, filling his beta up so deep that Peter won't be able to get rid of the scent. Everyone coming near will know that Peter is Derek's even if he tries to clean himself up. He slumps over Peter's back, licking at the marks he's already left on Peter's neck.

Fuzzy knowledge of alpha characteristics floats up reassuring him that everything is as it is meant to be. Peter curses under him smelling of desperation, the sounds spur Derek into slipping a hand under his beta's shivering body to wrap it around the wet, straining dick stroking it firmly. Peter's whimpers of gratitude send pleasant shivers down Derek's spine, he decides that he wants to hear them as often as he can manage to elicit them.

Peter comes all over Derek's hand and opens his mouth willingly when Derek brings it up for Peter to clean. Once his hand is no longer sticky, he forces Peter's head back until he can reach Peter's lips. With Peter under him, smelling of him, fatigue crashes down on him and he slumps down right on the floor taking Peter with him. His hand finds its way to Peter's abdomen petting it as he tries not to fall asleep right away.

"Let me remind you that this wasn't my idea dear nephew." Peter slurs leaning back until they are plastered together. Derek hates to admit that maybe Peter is right. He's feeling too fucked out and lazy for the moment to worry about it, instead of trying to form words he growls into Peter's throat until Peter relaxes against him with a put-upon sigh.                             


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after angst and smut

Derek is happy and surrounded by pack, even if he's lying on what feels like a floor.

At least he is until a hand yanks his head roughly up by the hair then lets it drop on the same hard floor, somehow he even manages to bounce. By the time he manages to sit up and see straight, he only catches a glimpse of Peter's bare come-streaked ass disappear into another room.

His roars his displeasure, instincts demanding that he follow at once; punish Peter for his insolence. His body sings with the need to reassert his claim on his uncle. Derek strains to remember what happened the night before that Peter registers as his, he'll need to know what he's done if he's to make Peter undo whatever it is that he did to make Derek fuck him.

Getting to his feet, grimacing at the mess his clothing have become from spending the night curled around Peter's come covered body, Derek stalks after his uncle ready to remind him that using his alpha's head for a bouncy ball isn't a good idea, not really surprised to discover that Peter headed straight for the shower. He's never understood the cat-like need for cleanness his uncle has always had.

He slams into the bathroom mouth already open to demand answers or repirmand when the picture Peter makes with water pouring down on him registers. Leave it to Peter to not have a shower stall like normal people but a wide shallow pool with the showerhead coming out of the ceiling raining the water straight down onto the older wolf who's standing there braced against the wall, head thrown back so that the water falls on his face.

Derek stalls staring at the arch of Peter's back that's crisscrossed by scratches left by his claws  and the way the water gathers in the small of it forming a rivulet that snakes it's way between the cheeks of Peter's ass to take away all evidence of Derek's involvement in turning the hole found there into a deep red, swollen and stretched mess.

The rational part of his brain screams at him that he's staring at aside from being a Machiavellian, untrustworthy, smarmy bastard, Peter is his uncle and really shouldn't make him hard enough to pound nails with his dick. Unfortunately Derek's reptilian brain overrules the rational part of it, a growl escapes him letting Peter know that he's being watched.

"Haven't we been through this last night?" The wolf sighs not bothering to turn around as Derek fights to get his clothes off. The water is interfering with Derek's sense of smell but he's pretty sure that Peter isn't pleased with his appearance for some reason and Derek isn't happy with that at all. Pack should always be happy with their alpha's attention and yet... Hesitating at the edge of the pool studying the way Peter's back tenses and his fingers claw at the tiles as he fights to, Derek isn't sure what Peter is fighting to do: not to pull away from Derek? Not to turn around?

Derek looks around until he spots the high tech looking thing that just might turn off the water, possibly if he rips it off the wall. He reaches for it but Peter bits him to it turning off the flow before returning to his previous position. The wrongness of it all pulls Derek's brain from his dick back to his head.

"Peter?" He questions softly, Peter smells more wrong by the second: sad and resigned, angry and desperate not something Derek has ever smelled on him before not even while killing him.

"Yes Alpha?" Peter doesn't even sound like himself, he sounds empty and as much as Derek hates Peter's usual behavior this is worse.

"I'm...are you...what...Are you OK?" He finishes lamely wanting to reach out, wrap around Peter until he smells better again. He suspects that touching Peter won't achieve the desired results, in fact he wonders if it won't make it worse.

"Yes Alpha." Peter lies through his teeth, maybe still counting on the water masking his scent and Derek not listening to his heartbeat.

"Don't lie!" He snaps, shocked as Peter flinches at the growled words.

"I'm sorry Alpha." Peter whispers bowing his head and raising his ass higher. Derek feels bile rising at the back of his throat, he reaches out again and realizes that his nails have turned into claws without him noticing.

"Damn it Peter!" Escapes him and Peter drops to his knees still facing the wall. Derek isn't sure he can deal with whatever this is without getting good and sick.

"Finish your shower, then we'll talk." He finally forces out between his teeth turning around and marching himself right out of the bathroom. Weirdness is always better dealt with on a full stomach and with sufficient quantities of coffee in hand. Just as he finds the fridge, Derek hears water start again in the bathroom and decides that maybe Peter has gotten over himself.

Peter coming into the kitchen still naked and barely dried his head still hanging tells Derek that he really isn't that lucky. While he has managed to assemble a couple of sandwiches from the almost unrecognizable ingredients that inhabit Peter's fridge he's not managed to master coffee. He has found what is probably the coffee maker on the counter, or possibly a time travel device but decided to leave it alone lest it exploded, not surprisingly Peter didn't stock instant either.

"Your coffee machine looks like it will try taking over the world one day..." Derek tell him glaring at the contraption hatefully and instantly sees Peter flinch and step up to do something complicated with the damn machine before presenting Derek with a steaming cup not saying a word. When Derek pushes the plat of sandwiches in his direction, Peter doesn't eat and Derek is completely lost.

"Did getting resurrected turn you into a nudist?" He asks hoping to ease into the rest of the conversation they are going to have to have. Peter doesn't glare at him, but Derek can tell his uncle wants to.

"You didn't tell me to dress." There is no resentment in the tone, but Derek can tell that it should be there.

"Why would you need my permission to dress?" Derek has never seen Peter acting this strangely. He wonders if he shouldn't be calling Deaton to check if this is something that resurrection does to a wolf.

"You are the Alpha." Peter doesn’t meet his eyes, the tone is still neutral but Derek can't help but feel that Peter wanted to finish that sentence with a 'moron'.

"So?" Peter lets his breath escape through his teeth and Derek can smell frustration. "Mom never had to give..." Peter finally looks up and Derek almost goes weak at the knees at the irritation in the glare. Still he can't resist defending himself, "It's not like I needed to know any of this before..."

He can't bring himself to utter Laura's name, but it isn't necessary: Peter understands anyway by the way his shoulders tense and he ducks his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are the Alpha now nephew mine, and as of yesterday you are *my* Alpha." Peter glances up at him but doesn’t hold Derek's gaze when he's caught looking.

"Isaac never asked permission." Derek points out.

"Isaac is a child you threw into a world he knows nothing about." The accusation elicits a growl from Derek that makes Peter flinch again, it's not like he doesn't know that he's made mistakes with his betas it's just that he doesn't want to be reminded of it. His mood starts to plummet, Peter's stomach growls and he still doesn't reach for the food in front of him.

"Eat already!" He snaps, he doesn't think that he'll able to deal with Peter acting submissive for long, "And get dressed already!" With a little bit of luck once Peter is dressed Derek will stop feeling like pushing him onto the floor and mounting him again.

Once he has the permission he has apparently been waiting for, Peter falls on the sandwiches like he hasn't eaten in a year while surreptitiously giving Derek's cup of coffee a longing glances until he can't stand it any longer and shoves the cup towards his uncle.

It's not like he feels like eating any longer, not as long as Peter is still naked and acting submissive.

"Are you going to act like this..."

"I'm not acting like anything! You claimed me for your pack, not because you want me but because of blood. I'd be very surprised to discover that you have fucked any of the children you conned into accepting the bite when you were building your little pack, so that makes me your bitch hierarchically speaking." Derek blanks at the explanation. The fog has slowly lifted from the memories of the night before leaving Derek marinating in uncomfortable realizations.

"You let it happen!" Barely managing to keep from snapping and making Peter flinch again.

"I will admit that I should not have let you mark me as extensively as I did, but how do you imagine I should have stopped a feral Alpha intent on breeding my ass? Sing you to sleep? I tried to stop you!" Derek does remember that, something about 'bad idea' and 'victim' that make everything worse.

As they talk Derek can't help inching closer to Peter until there is only a hand width between them watching as Peter tears into the bread between words. For something to do he finally reaches for the coffee ignoring Peter's tragic look when he picks up the cup and takes a sip. The coffee is nothing like he's used too, it's an explosion of taste in his mouth that almost manages to distract him from the mess they're now in.

"You could have fought." He tries plaintively.

"Because an omega can take an Alpha with a paw tied behind his back." Peter bitches bitterly and Derek can't keep from reaching out to rub his hand comfortingly between Peter's shoulder blades. The result unfortunately is that Peter puts the food down then starts kneeling slipping away from under Derek's hand.

"For fuck's sake Peter! I don't want you on your fucking knees! Get up sit down and finish the damn sandwiches!" He turns away diving into the fridge again to dig out some kind of juice for himself since taking Peter's coffee has not proven to good idea.

Peter growls for the first time since Derek accosted him. Blue eyes flaring, Peter licks his lips and the hardness that's barely started to go down returns with a vengeance. "Don't lie Derek I can smell you."

Deciding that he doesn't want to think about that for the moment Derek shifts the conversation.

"You still haven't explained why I've never seen anyone acting like this when mom was still..." He still can't think about her being dead, "...Alpha."

"Because the pack didn't have any omegas." Peter sighs pushing the empty plate away and going over to fiddle with the Skynet-in-the-guise-of-coffee-machine until he has a full cup again.

"So? Lots of packs don't have omegas...That doesn't mean you have to act like..." Derek shuts up at the speaking look Peter gives him, he reminds himself that he's the Alpha and by Peter's own admission Peter's Alpha and really shouldn't take that kind of looks. He studies his uncle closely for once trying to look past the bravado, the looks and the plotting and sees desperation.

"You're not an omega." He tries to put as much certainly as he can manage in his tone.

"Aren't I?" Peter wonders bitterly, "I've always been aware that my sister tolerated me only due to some sense of duty to our parents. Laura abandoned me in a care facility rather then bothering with taking me along and improving my chances of healing, you sided with hunters against me when I tried to avenge our family. All in all not exactly a warm welcome! You didn't help to resurrect me willingly, and that severed all but the blood ties we had between us." In a way Peter is probably right, he hadn't paid too much attention to the way his mother interacted with Peter when he'd been a kid and while he had felt guilty when Laura made the decision to leave Peter behind he hadn't objected...

"You were out of control..." He tries to defend himself only to fall silent when he realizes that that Peter doesn't care.

"And now you have me on a leash, congratulations!" Peter raises his cup in a mocking salute and Derek has to work not to react to the challenge.

"So any omega is accepted into the pack?" He knows that his mother kept omegas off their territory because most of them are out of control and a danger to everyone. He's never really got a clear education what an omega that belongs to a pack would act like.

"As much as I hate to ask, but can't we just agree that you're always been part of the pack so that you can go back to acting like your annoying self again?" He tries promising himself to tolerate the scheming as long as Peter stops flinching every time he moves.

"Don't be naïve!" Peter finally snaps baring his teeth, and the next thing Derek is aware of is that there is a shattered cup on the floor and Peter is kneeling in the middle of a spreading pool of coffee Derek's claw around his bared throat. He chokes off the growl rumbling from his throat but can't bring himself to take his hand off of Peter's throat completely.

"Don't...just..." His thumb rubs small circles on Peter's Adam's apple feeling Peter's throat expand and contract as he breathes.

"Be honest with yourself for once Derek, you like being the Alpha, you like it when your betas submit to you, and you certainly liked me submitting to you last night and this morning." Peter's voice is hoarse from getting his throat squeezed shut. He licks his lips and Derek has to shake off the image of sliding his dick between those lips before he can answer.

"I...I just want my pack back, I want to be safe." He's never admitted to this need out loud before, something in him whispers that if it wasn't for Peter's current position he wouldn't have admitted it at all. Having Peter on his knees, somehow makes being honest easier. He drops to his knees straddling Peter's bare lap to get as close as he can. "I want my family back." He leans in to lick across Peter's jaw-line and up to his lips only pulling away when Peter doesn't respond.

"Even such family as me?" Derek can smell hope, he nuzzles down until he can sink his teeth until Peter whines from discomfort before letting go.

"Are you going to make me give you permission to eat and dress every time?" Peter is right, as much as Derek hates to admit it; a part of him really likes the idea of having Peter permanently the way he has seen him in the shower: submissive, naked and fucked open. He doesn't want to take advantage even if Peter has accepted the biological imperative as the normal way of things for some twisted reason.

"Maybe not around the kiddies, I'd have to kill the first idiot who opens his mouth without thinking and that wouldn't end well for anyone." Derek nips at Peter's throat sharply strangely satisfied when Peter whines an apology. He gets off of Peter's lap still keeping hold of his throat, manhandling Peter down onto his back.

"I can't stop thinking about fucking you again." He mumbles fascinated with the sight of Peter's nipples tightening under his scrutiny.

"I'm not stopping you." Peter spreads his legs shamelessly as if all the dark emotions of barely moments before don't exist making Derek's mouth water.

"You don't want to." He objects weakly unable to resist the draw of the dusky bud. Derek's lips close around the tight bit of flesh rubbing his tongue firmly across the tip until the hears Peter's breath catch.

"As much as I hate catering to anyone's vanity but my own, you've always been attractive and if you weren't my nephew and your mother hadn't threatened to string me up by my balls if I ever tried anything I would have offered a long time ago." Derek promises himself that they are going to talk about Peter's relationship with his sister at some later date when Derek is feeling more stable. The thought of Peter wanting him when he had still been awkward and barely out of his geek years, it makes heat flare in his belly.

"You're a pervert." He concludes and Peter actually laughs not denying the accusation. The looks down at Peter lying there in the middle of a puddle of coffee and surrounded by shards looking almost content. As much as he wants to mount Peter right there, something nags at him until Derek is forced to let him go and prod at Peter until he sits up. Thankfully there are no shards in Peter's back since Derek isn't sure that Peter would have complained about them just now.

"It doesn't seem to bother you." Peter glances up at him coyly. Derek doesn't want to think too much about fucking his uncle just yet, he's going to have to eventually but not just now, now he just wants to do it.

"Just show me where the bedroom is, then I can lick the coffee off your ass." He watches Peter's face twist with disgust then lust before Peter arches up a little not even asking if Derek will let him up, but instead waiting for Derek to catch on and let him go.

"So I can say goodbye to my sheets? Do you know how long it takes to get them ordered and delivered? There is a waiting list!" Peter complains, Derek ignores the whining focusing instead on the coffee drops chasing each other down Peter's ass and legs. He catches up to Peter next to the bed that looks like it could sleep six people, there are a lot of comments to be made about Peter's tendencies towards the useless grandiose, instead he gives Peter a light shove dropping Peter onto the bed on all fours.

Peter drops his head with a whine and spreads his knees to make room for whatever Derek wants to do to him. Kneeling behind him, Derek licks across the small of Peter's back renewing his mark there licking down until he tastes coffee then proceeds to work on that spot until he can't taste anything but Peter again.

It's slow going getting all the taste off of Peter's skin, the coffee seems to cling and it takes a lot of licking for Derek to be satisfied. He's so caught up in the task that Peter's distressed whining takes a while to register. Derek looks up at Peter's hands clawed in the sheets, the dick dripping between his trembling thighs and hanging head and decides that for the moment being thorough is overrated.

He dives back in deliberately slobbering over the irritated hole until he hears Peter's claws rend the sheets. He stands up throwing off his clothing then pushes Peter over, rolling him onto his back. Limbs spread and boneless Peter watches him through hooded eyes seemingly content to submit himself to anything Derek wants to do to him. Sliding into Peter feels like coming home, their groans mingle into a melody that spurs Derek into pumping his hips at a frantic pace intent on wringing every last delicious whine out of Peter before allowing him to come. By the way Peter tries to rock back against him, he doesn't object to that plan in any way.

Peter's legs wrap around his hips locking behind Derek's back straining to pull him closer. He arches his throat into Derek's teeth welcoming another marking bite from his Alpha. Derek can see how Peter is straining to keep his arms where they have dropped, he liked the obedience a lot but knows the passivity isn't really Peter.

"I want you to touch!" He growls into Peter's skin, licking up until he can sink his teeth into Peter's bottom lip. In return Peter's hands wind themselves into his hair forcing Derek's head down until he finally growls flashing crimson eyes at Peter.

Peter yields instantly but keeps his hands in Derek's hair scratching at his scalp and fur until Derek is growling in pleasure. Peter's whining and gasping changes pitch begging for release instead of showing his pleasure. It hits Derek just as his knot catches on the rim of Peter's ass locking them together. Peter's dick is trapped between them smearing Derek's abdomen hot like a brand. Once he feels that his knot is fully swollen he drops his full weight onto Peter enjoying his whine of protest and the throbbing between them.

Peter's hands keep kneading Derek's scalp as he stares down at Derek glassy-eyed with need waiting for permission to do something about his throbbing dick. Derek rumbles at him until Peter subsides then experimentally rocks into Peter making him growl, writhe and curse. He really likes the reaction so he does it again putting some more force behind the short stabbing thrusts until Peter is sobbing for release tears leaking from his eyes.

"Come!" He orders grinding himself into Peter and feels him come making a mess of both of them. Weak with release Peter raises his head to lick at Derek's fangs until he's rewarded with a kiss. They lazily lick at each other's mouths until Derek manages to get his thought process back on track.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Somehow admitting this to Peter of all people is easy. "But I want our pack back. I want to make it strong again."

"Then we'll build it up again. Together we Hales can do anything after all." Peter purrs in his ear the devil offering the forbidden fruit, and Derek has to lean down to steal another kiss. Talk is easy at least it is for Peter, Derek is more than aware that he's going to be at a disadvantage when they sit down to actually talk.

There is a lot of talking to be done after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So less smut than angst but there was an IDEA...


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's submission, it isn't sexual: it's instinct winning out over human rational.

Derek realizes this while they are locked up in Peter's apartment seeking a balance between appeasing his alpha instincts to screw his...omega through every available surface and trying to respect his...uncle's boundaries. He doubts that Peter has willingly yielded to anyone in _that way_ in his life.

All the alpha crap aside, Derek wouldn't want Peter to submit that way anyway: it isn't in Peter's nature. Besides in his right mind Derek is far too uncomfortable with accepting anyone's complete obeisance, he is still all too painfully aware of being a natural beta at heart. Peter was always the one who had alpha potential that went unused for some reason: the hunger for power, the ambition Derek just wanted to belong...

Peter's words from the first morning keep haunting through his head too until Derek has to ask.

"Would you have really?" He's locked in Peter's ass pinning him to the bed after a vigorous fuck. Derek has found that he loves having Peter pinned down: having the older wolf under him completely saturated by his scent. Peter surprisingly, understands at once what Derek is talking about.

"Of course I would have: I like pretty things and you were pretty, and needy. It's a miracle you didn't go blind really." Derek groans in embarrassment nipping at Peter's shoulder in warning that Peter for once ignores completely. "I couldn't walk past your room without smelling you coming your teenage brains out." Derek wants to squirm but remembers just in time that humiliating memories are no reason to hurt Peter by jerking around while they are still tied.

He'll go stick his head in the oven after he's free again.

"No one ever said anything about it." He mumbles burying his face between Peter's shoulder blades remembering how self-conscious and anxious he'd been always waiting for the other shoe to drop, for his changing body to betray him in some embarrassing way or another, for someone to _say something_. He'd felt like his body was out of control contradicting impulses raging all the time and his senses constantly out of whack.

"They wouldn't. Wouldn't want to upset the alpha's favorite now would we?"  Peter wiggles a little, a note in his tone off enough that Derek knows Peter would be snarking if that couldn't be interpreted as challenge behavior. Peter's ass tightens more around Derek's knot and he has to catch his breath before he can form words again.

"I—you could have told me anyway!" He grouses not sure what to think about the 'favorite' comment and certainly not wanting to think about his mom, not in their current situation.

"Can you imagine that conversation?" Peter does allow himself to be amused  and the funny thing is, Derek can imagine it all too vividly: Peter would have been merciless.

"You would have made an effort to humiliate me as much as possible." Derek accuses without heat. He would have been tormented as long and as often as Peter could get away with it before Derek's mom realized what was happening and interfered. The though, isn't as unpleasant as it should be, Peter's admission after all means that at one time his uncle had wanted him without instincts coercing him into it.

"You know me so well." Derek doesn't have to see Peter's face to know there is a smirk on his uncle's lips, "you always smelled so good when embarrassed it's a testament to how much everyone 'respected' Talia that you didn't get molested during any of her conferences. All those alpha's must have 'ached' every time they were around you." A growl escapes Derek unwillingly, his dick twitching inside of Peter's ass from the combination of memories and Peter's words, knot still mostly swollen which makes for an interesting sensation all around.

"They weren't—" Peter's ass squeezes him again while the older wolf muffles a moan in the sheets.

"Maybe they weren't, but you'll never know will you? I remember watching them watch you—" Derek remembers Peter watching too, maybe that's the reason he can't remember anyone else he'd been too absorbed in trying to figure out what Peter was up to: there hadn't been room for anyone else.

"What would you have done?" He questions recklessly. "If, if mom hadn't—" He can't help thrusting his hips, to push his knot just a little deeper into Peter. His uncle whines and arches his back just a little into the motion his nails shredding the sheets.

"What I would have done?" Peter's normal purr stutters as Derek rocks against him working his knot a bit deeper, stretching Peter open that much further.

"Tell me!" Derek orders putting a hint of alpha growl into his voice. Peter moans smothering the sound in the pillow while exposing his neck in supplication. Derek fears that he might refuse out of some imperative not to disrespect his alpha, but Peter manages.

"I imagine I could have caught you at it, walked into your room instead of walking past." He muses into the sheets. "Found my dear nephew jerking his pretty little dick, kneeling on the bed." Derek growls at the 'little' but doesn't interrupt recalling how often he jerked off in exactly that position. Somehow it was always better when he was on all fours fucking his own fist. Sometimes he could get so absorbed in playing with his dick that the rest of the world faded away.

Peter could have snuck into his room one of those times.

"I would have watched you strain and pant until you either came or noticed me." Peter grunts raising his hips with some effort, spreading his legs just a little wider to give Derek additional room to move. "You smelled so good, you would have tried to make excuses about what you had been doing." Imagined embarrassment is a hot itch at the base of Derek's spine that spreads from there through his body making him want to be able to fuck Peter properly again. Derek knows he would have hated getting caught, but it would have been hot as well to have eyes on him as he came.

"Frustration, lust, humiliation and need are quite a cocktail." Peter's hand finds its way to Derek's hip digging into muscle almost like he's encouraging Derek to move despite them still being locked together.

"What would you have done?" Derek blurts before he can think better of it a thousand possibilities clamor for his attention, but he wants to know what Peter imagines when he remembers those times.

"Teased you mercilessly." Peter purrs, his claws growing and shrinking as he runs his hand up and down Derek's hip digging in deep. "Then force you onto your back, listen to you whimper in shame while still growing hard from my breath on your dick. I'd keep you pinned until you're done struggling and begging, until you're sobbing and leaking, then when you're finally still I'd take your pretty pink dick in my mouth, maybe your balls as well—" Derek buries his whimper of shocked want in the back of Peter's neck barely keeping from fucking into his uncle for real.

Derek can imagine it all too well: he would have felt weak from his previous orgasm and from fighting Peter by the time his uncle's mouth closed around his dick. Heat and wetness would have surrounded his dick for the first time in his life and ruthfully has to admit that if he'd received his first blowjob from Peter...

"I love a nice mouthful, always have, I would have kept you in my mouth for as long as I wanted. Waited until you could struggle again, try to fuck yourself into my mouth—or if I was feeling magnanimous I would have sucked on that pretty prick, licked your balls rolled them around on my tongue until you were a sobbing mess quivering as you came down my throat—and then I would have turn you around and ate your ass." Derek abandons his attempts at self-control; despite his knot's half swollen state, he snaps his hips fucking into Peter's sloppy hole uncaring if the sounds that break up the narrative are pain or pleasure. Peter struggles under him and Derek enjoys the fight. When he has had enough of the struggle Derek worms a hand under Peter's chest finding a tight nipple by feel and twists the tender flesh viciously only letting go when Peter goes slack and pliant under him.

"Tell me!" He mouths into Peter's skin fucking in hard until he feels himself staring to swell again already close to tying again.

"Would have ripped your pants off, spread the cheeks of your tight ass and fucked you with my tongue. Licked you until you were dripping, forced you to open up to me, to surrender as you howl into the mattress. Arching and bucking under me, unsure if you want to escape or want to ride my face." Peter wiggles under him as if to demonstrate what he would have elicited had their positions been reversed. "I would have kept at it until you were unable to form words, just whined and cried for me. Then when you couldn't even stay on your knee any longer, I would have climbed up behind you spread your legs as wide as they could go, opened my trousers and teased the head of my dick into your sloppy, wrecked hole. Filled you up slowly, ignoring your whimpers when it hurts until I was fully inside you." Derek tries to ignore the way his ass clenches at Peter's words. He would have loved getting fucked, being possessed by someone that way if he'd ever found the right guy...But now as an alpha, it's not done...still he can't resist wondering if Peter would accommodate him if Derek asked to sit on his face.

"I would have fucked you raw!" Somehow Peter's ass manages to tighten around Derek's knot almost painfully as he growls. "One of the few advantages of being a beta, is not getting stuck when you stick your dick into a hungry little hole. I could have kept on fucking you for as long as I wanted, until you were unconscious and loose, leaning come all over the bed."  Derek sinks his teeth into Peter's shoulder to keep from whimpering his ass itching to be filled and used. "And I would have kept fucking your until you woke again still crying and begging me, I'd have left you drenched in come, wallowing in it, your pretty hole bright red and raw." Derek tastes blood, having bitten harder than he'd planned. Peter to Derek's pleasure talks through it.

"You'd have told yourself that you hated what happened, avoided me for days while claiming that nothing was wrong. But then I would have found you sneaking into my bed asking for more." Derek's hand finds Peter's dripping dick milking the oversensitive flesh with a bruising grip until Peter's words turn into random sounds and moans. Peter comes when Derek sinks his teeth into his other shoulder adding to the mess they've already made of the sheets. When Peter stops twitching around him, Derek rolls them to their sides rubbing the come on his hand into Peter's abdomen mixing the scents of their release together.

"I—You—Can—You're a pervert!" Derek finally sighs unable to think of anything else.

"You asked for a fantasy, didn't you?" Peter doesn't sound cowed, but he doesn't smell as cocky as he should after goading Derek into fucking him before his knot even went down.

"I did, and I shouldn't have, this is wrong enough as it is without bringing the past into it." The past in which Peter had been fucking with his mind and possibly on the outs with the rest of the family despite appearances. They shouldn't be fucking but sitting down to talk, sorting out how they are supposed to deal with their situation not air out their various kinks, or Derek's various kinks anyway.

Silently they wait for Derek's knot to subside. As soon as he is able, Derek pulls away with a last lick at Peter's throat. He tells the older wolf to shower if he feels like it then goes to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Peter is the better cook of the two of them, but Derek has been feeding himself for almost ten years now so his offerings aren't that terrible. He could order Peter to do it, but that would be taking advantage of the omega and Derek still has no idea how to turn their bond into something less demanding.

"You realize that you don't have to do any house work right?" Peter points out wandering into the kitchen smelling of soap and still nude. Sometimes Derek has to wonder if Peter has picked up a mindreading spell from somewhere.

"I'm not going to order you around when I can do it myself!" Derek growls indignant stabbing the tomatoes he's slicing viciously. Peter steals a wedge and pops it into his mouth, Derek can see just a hint of challenge in the downturned eyes and can't help growling at it. Peter nods sliding onto one of the barstools at Derek's side. The alpha finds that he can't resist leaning down to nuzzle at the older wolf's throat.

"I don't want—I don't want a slave Peter. I want a family." Derek forces out nipping at Peter's ear then going back to making the salad. "Can't we just be an actual family?" He pleads while concentrating on the vegetables in front of him.

"I'm afraid that's one skill I never mastered." Peter muses and when Derek looks up at him Peter is looking away.

"Not like you have anything better to do is there?" He dives into the fridge and comes out with a couple of steaks to toss on the grill.

"True I suppose, but how exactly do you want to go about it? Should I take you to the zoo and buy you ice-cream like a dotting uncle? Or investing in sexy lingerie?" Both options make Derek twitch: he used to like the zoo as a kid and the image of Peter in a pair of pink lacy panties isn't as unappealing as Derek would have expected.

"Can you just be my mate?" He asks plaintively.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be Alpha." Peter answers quick enough, but it's not what Derek wants to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek lets the matter of what they are to each other rest with great reluctance. As far as he is concerned, Peter is his mate now and the matter is closed. He isn't even sure if he'd be able to let his uncle go if it was ever demanded of him. Of course their new relationship isn't the only issue there is between them, the rest of them keep haunting the edges of every one of their interactions and making it difficult to keep up conversation. The apartment becomes thick with all the things that go unsaid after a week, and surprisingly Peter is the one who snaps.

Getting dragged out into the woods is somewhat unexpected, Derek had started to think his uncle would not be showing initiative ever again. He follows deep into the Preserve until they come to a clearing that smells vaguely familiar. Flat rocks form a plateau in the middle of it almost a hobbit house that got abandoned halfway through construction and unlike the forest that teems with life surrounding it, the clearing itself is quiet. There is no question that Peter knows exactly where he is going as he circles the rocks. Watching him, Derek feels a tingle of pleasure and hope that things might go back to almost normal eventually.

"I used to come here when—," Peter explains trailing a hand along the rocks until he comes to one of the identical hollows and plunges his arm in. "—things got a little  tense  at the house." From the hollow the drags an old suitcase with a pleased smile.

"So you went to the woods?" Derek has trouble imagining Peter voluntarily going off into the woods to camp, even when they were young Peter had been one for creature comforts. He also can't imagine things getting so bad at home that he'd have the urge to run away for a duration that would require supplies. Peter shrugs putting the suitcase on top of the rock and poking at the locks.

"Easier than trying to figure out who's credit card to steal." He frowns at the lock, then twists the little wheels into some combination that turns out to be right and the suitcase springs open. Curious to see what Peter would take with him when running, Derek leans in to see the content over Peter's shoulder. There are two bottles of cognac that looks expensive, a multiple open cartons of cigarettes and a slightly ratty blanket that looks sort of familiar and smells of pack even after moldering in a rock for years.

"No food?" He wonders, Peter waves at the woods surrounding them in answer.

"I found that the take out delivers itself if one has enough patience." Derek can smell rabbits near and there are bound to be deer around as well, it's difficult to imagine Peter choosing to eat raw meat over taking something along from the house. Then Derek reminds himself how  pragmatic  Peter can be when properly motivated.

"You weren't exactly hidden here—" He's sure that with a bit of effort he could have tracked Peter here by scent alone, and the Preserve isn't that big after all.

"No one exactly bothered to come get me." Peter shakes out the blanket, spreading it out on the moss covering the top rock so he can climb up sprawl lazily without getting his jeans dirty. Derek follows straddling his uncle's thighs, curious how Peter's skin is going to smell once it's warmed by the sun.

"Why are we here Peter?" He questions making himself comfortable and insuring that his uncle can't get away. Peter doesn't comment, just looks up through silted eyes and smirks.

"You've been looking more and more constipated for days." He throws his arms wide and something in Derek twinges at the sign of submission. "At least here if you don't like what I tell you, only the rocks will suffer and not my furniture." Derek bites his tongue to keep from pointing out that he isn't the only one who has impulse control and anger management issues, after all Peter doesn't usually volunteer to offer information.   

"I want to understand Peter. I can't believe mom—" He can't even bring himself to formulate the question properly, already dreading what he's about to hear. Peter sighs and looks longingly towards the suitcase and the bottles it contains.

"You know the Hales are matriarchal as a pack." He starts with a sigh. "There hasn't been a male pack alpha—probably since the beginning of the line or soon after anyway if some historical sources are to be believed." Peter's hands wander as he talks skimming up Derek's thighs rubbing at the seam of his jeans then digs them under Derek's shirt seeking out skin to skin contact.

"I remember mom telling us about that." Derek concedes it was part of boring lessons that took up time that could have been better spend playing basketball. "We were better because of—" He remembers sitting in the living room in the evenings curled around his mother and Laura learning their family history and trying not to fall asleep, and hearing parts of it as a bedtime stories when he had been younger.

Peter continues, "Do you know what used to happen to males born to the alpha couple in this pack?" He tries to, but can't remember any males being mentioned in the stories, the alphas had all been female the sex of the betas hadn't really matted. Peter sighs glancing wishfully at the bottles again but doesn't reach for them. "They used to banish the male offspring of the alpha couple: first born, last born it didn't matter as soon as they came of age they were chased off for the stability of the pack—so no one would get any ideas." Derek is the first to admit that he never bothered to pay the attention to their family's history it had deserved, but he's pretty sure he would have remembered getting told that this sort of thing happened in their family.

"When did the custom stop?" He doesn't really see how ancient history can be relevant to everything that happened in their lifetime. Peter always liked history along with sports and the like, and he's never been shy to show it. If Derek has to listen to more of it than he'd counted on, it's not like they have anything better to do for the moment.

"I was the first male offspring of a Hale alpha not to be banished on majority Derek. We might use computers and drive cars but socially—few wolves ever saw the point of leaving the dark ages socially speaking." The information doesn't compute, he's always been told that the Hales are a progressive pack that they were fighting for change. Not sure how to even start processing the little information he's been given an starting to dread what else Peter is going to reveal he drops to all  fours covering Peter with his body. Leaning down he laps at his uncle's exposed throat ignoring the pulse that's going a mile a minute.

"Mom didn't tell us about that." He complains into Peter's throat. There are a lot of possible reasons they hadn't been told, after all they'd still been relatively young. Whatever Peter might suspect or imagine the reasons might have been—

"Why would she? It wouldn't come up: Laura was the first born." Peter interrupts Derek's mental scramble for a logical explanation. "Things would have been interesting if you'd been whelped first. Then Talia would have had to stand by her principles." Derek can't help growling at the amount of venom in Peter's tone but keeps on licking at his mate's skin to show that he's not angry.

"None of the cosines got  banished  either." And there had been a lot of those male and female running around and visiting all the time. Funny how until now he's never questioned what happened to their children. Except for him, Laura and Cora none of the children had been present the night of the fire so they must have gone somewhere. He wonders why Laura never even bothered to find any of them, or why she had left Peter behind for that matter. 

"Of course not, that's how you destroy a pack. Betas who aren't related in the first degree don't matter in the grander scheme of things. They aren't the first threat to a ruling alpha, generally that would be disgruntled family members." The way Peter says it, Derek should take the statement as the threat it's meant to be yet he can't bring himself to believe that Peter would try to hurt him. No longer anyway, as soon as he thinks it Derek curses himself for being too trusting yet the thought persists. Most of him can't shake the conviction that now that Peter is his, he won't have anything to fear from his uncle.

"I knew that." Is the only thing he can properly say without bringing up Laura and Peter's killing spree. 

"Laura was supposed to keep me around as an 'advisor' or 'vizier' if you will. You would have fulfilled the same role for Laura's pup eventually. Additional support along with the Emissary, it was to set up a new tradition to minimize the infighting in alpha families. Talia's way of making the situation more 'humane', more human." Maybe Derek's none-reaction to his possible threat reassures Peter, maybe he stops caring about possible repercussions now that he's on a roll spewing vitriol but instead of continuing to explain the older wolf digs his nails in Derek's shirt shredding it off his body.

"You and I would have been saddled with the most thankless job in the world by virtue of being male until we left the pack voluntarily or went insane from the uselessness of the position.  And that would be the best case scenario, worst case my dear sister would have used me and you and Laura's pups when she had them as bargaining chips in her quest of uniting all the American packs under one accord." Peter wiggles distracting Derek by rubbing their bodies together  until he find the leverage he's looking for and Derek is  suddenly  on  his back . Derek looks up at the olde r wolf inexplicably fascinated with the smug satisfaction on Peter's face .

"You wouldn't have been alpha anyway, mom was the first born." He  points out  vindictive ly wile  reaching up the touch  his mate's cheek , warmed when Peter nuzzles into his hand.

"Funny how every Hale firstborn has turned out female for generations."  Nipping at Derek's wrist Peter ducks away from the touch leaning down to lick across Derek's  throat teasing  him with  little licks that trail down  to  Derek's nipple  to close his lips around the tight bit of flesh . He's being distracted, Peter's teeth  and tongue working on him  until all Derek can think of is getting Peter out of his clothing and onto his dick.

"It could  have  happen ed —" He tries not to shred Peter's jeans and only mostly succeeds, not that Peter does any better. Naked Derek has a minute of indecision : wondering if he shouldn't put Peter back where he belongs, but there is no one who could even see them here so he lies back down  pulling Peter  back  into his lap.

"Still so innocent." Peter's hand wraps his hand around Derek's hard dick with  the lament and  a deceptively soft  smile . He suspects that it's the new way Peter has found to call him an idiot, yet another thing he rea lly shouldn't allow to happen,  but doesn't really care about with Peter's clever fingers rubbing just under the head making Derek see stars. 

Allowing Peter into a dominant position makes his skin crawl  just a bit . Derek has to fight the need to push Peter down and make him submit  again , he doesn't really need the submission no matter what his hindbrain tells him and it's not like Peter is trying to dominate , much. When Derek's dick  is wet with his own pre-come, Peter raises  himself and guides it  into his hole cursing at the stretch and burn of taking Derek without preparation. 

"You were made to be a beta." Fully seated Peter braces on Derek's chest flashing neon blue eyes and lunging for his throat  fangs bared .  Derek tenses but i nstead of teeth there is a hot wet tongue laving his  jugular as the older wolf rocks  slowly on Derek's dick. "Made to take an alpha's dick,  even now  you are—  a  big, bad alpha  you're still  wishing someone told you what to do." 

"Peter!"  Derek warns grabbing  his uncle by the throat, which doesn't stop Peter's movements. In fact ,  Derek feels P eter's ass tightening around his flesh  as he deprives Peter of breath.

"Don't kid yourself nephew dear," Peter slurs  with the remainder of his air  pushing into Derek's hand, "mommy dearest might have filled your head with nonsense, but eventually you would have realize the thing you still know deep in your bones: you would have loved a n alpha taking you  to fuck and own." Peter's claws extend sinking into Derek's flesh, leaving deep red wounds across his chest as he rakes his hands down barely stopping before clawing turns into gutting. It's more than Derek can stand:  he catches Peter's wrists in his hand, keeping the older wolf in place with the other and rolls them  forcing a howl out of Peter as he's pinned to the stones  practically folded in half .

"I don't hear you complaining about getting fucked and owned!" He snarls snapping his hips in a punishing rhythm faintly surprised that Peter bares his neck and locks his legs around his waist in encouragement  instead of fighting him off . 

"I—" Peter groans raising his head and stretching his tongue to lick at the drying blood on Derek's chest, "—never— said— ", he whines wordlessly when Derek digs a hand into his hair forcing Peter to offer his mouth for plunder,"—I, didn't enjoy it!" The devilish smile that accompanies the words makes Derek wish for a gag, since he lacks one Derek contents himself with biting at Peter's lips and sucking his tongue until Peter  finally  whines for air while his hips keep  trying to move  in counterpoint to Derek's thrusts welcoming him in. 

"You're mine! My bitch, my mate!" Derek bites at Peter's neck and shoulders, ever ywhere he can reach, leaving his  mark so that everyone will know that Peter is his. Stretched out under the hot sun, the older wolf gleams with sweat ,  mouth slack and as far as Derek is concerned there is only one thing missi ng. As much as he loves filling  Peter's ass and locking them together, Derek resists this time  around  pulling out as soon as he feels his knot starting to swell.

Peter snarls at the loss ,  eyes flashing neon finally struggling against Derek's grip. Grabbing Peter's knee he  pins  the older wolf  tighter  hooking Peter's knee over his shoulder, taking his time to admire  the  red hole that twitches as if trying to catch  his  dick and swallow it again.

"Shut up!" He growls at a particularly vicious curse that Peter throws at his head snapping his fangs when Peter doesn't still fast enough. When Peter bares his throat again he bites deep leaving the imprint of his teeth to slowly ooze blood as he jerks his  own  dick intent on marking his mate on the outside this time. Peter's hips keep twitching ,  his leaking flesh arched in  mid air lacking any stimulation. K nowing that Peter won't get off unless Derek does something ,  edges Derek closer  to release as he jerks off  roughly already imagining the way his mate wil l look marked with come. His  knot swells more than usual lacking the constriction of Peter's tight pa ssage to restrain it , Derek's hands are almost too slick from his pre-come and swea t as he squeezes the bulge to give himself the sensation of tightness he won't be enjoying this time.

Peter licks his lips, his e yes locked with Derek's knot  the heated gaze along with the pressure on his knot pushes Derek over the edge. Orgasm ripping through him, Derek still manages to guide his dick so that his come splatters across Peter's dick and balls, his chest and finally his face. The sight of Peter trying to lick the mess of his che ek almost makes him come again.

As soon as he stops shaking with it, Derek slumps to the side releasing Peter  helping him  to drop his legs . To his great pleasure  the older wolf doesn't try to find his release but waits for his alpha to  grant him the pleasu re, or not. Lazily Derek  reaches out  to massage  the come into Peter's skin. 

"Everyone is going to know you're mine now. " He muses. " Even the humans will be able to smell it." Rolling over he throws a leg over Peter's thigh shuffling closer finally letting go of Peter's wrists. Gathering some of his come on his fingers Derek seeks out Peter's hole working the come inside of his mate.

"Derek—" Even during all the fucking they have been doing Derek hadn't heard Peter sound so desperate before. "—Please—" As much as Derek enjoys the tortured begging  tone , it isn't quite what he wants to hear.

"Ask for it properly!" He growls into Peter's throat roughly shoving his fingers as deep as they can go. The comment about hi m being the 'perfect beta'  in the back of his mind he want s a little payback not that he h as Peter so pliant.

"Derek!" His name is a we ak growl, Peter's eyes flash as  Derek feels him clamp down on his fingers.

"Do it!" He  orders finding  Peter's prostate  and rubbing it hard , nipping at Peter's throat.

"Alpha." Derek can feel Peter's struggle as he shapes the word. "Please make me come before I decide that I don't give a damn about family after all!" Despite t he threats, Peter leans into Derek's  touches. 

"Good bitch, good mate." He coos, dragging his fingers from Peter's hole to close his hand around Peter's dick. "Fuck me hand." He tightens his grasp watching eagerly as Peter curses and thrusts up into his hand. Derek eagerly watches as Peter comes apart for him: cursing, growling and sobbing Peter works himself into a frenzy until his release mixes with Derek's own. "Good mate." He sooths licking at Peter's lips in reward curling himself around the older wolf protectively. 

Peter dozes for a while and Derek spends the time rubbing his come into Peter's skin enjoying the sense of peace that comes with having Peter smell ing  of him. He doesn't have to think about their family history or figure out how he's going to explain things to the rest of the pack, convince them that Peter is no longer a threat, to them at least. Not now that Peter's had his revenge, and Derek is planning on not letting him out of his sight for at least a while yet.

"As much as I enjoy the experience, in the long run fucking me every time the conversation goes somewhere you don't want it to go isn't the answer." Peter points out casually opening his eyes and stretching. He scratches at his chest making a face as some of the come flakes off then sits up to snag the open cognac bottle.

"I don't—" But when he stops to think about it he kind of does so Derek swallows the rest of the protest. "—It's better than breaking things." Implying that it's better than potentially breaking Peter's face. Derek doesn't doubt that Peter can still get him pissed off and unbalanced if he makes an effort staying submissive enough that Derek's instincts to put him down don't quite kick in. "I know that I need to know these things, but it's hard. Everyone has always said that mom was the best alpha of her time." He waves his hands trying to incapacitate everything they have been through. "This, I never saw this coming." 

"She was a good alpha." For a moment Derek thinks he's hearing things, but Peter keeps going. "She was a lousy sister, but she was a good alpha—and mother." Peter concedes reaching up to tangle his hand in Derek's hair.

"Is this why I don't have a father?" Derek doesn't think about that too often: he'd never had a father, and never felt like he was missing out. Talia never talked about their father or fathers since Cora  had come when Derek had  been five and couldn't have had the same father, he had always thought that his and Laura's father had died or something like that and Talia had found it too painful to talk about so he'd never bothered to pry content with having a mother and uncle and the rest of the pack. Now he has to wonder.

"Talia—thought a mate would hinder her. If she had been taken, some of the accord she made with other packs couldn't have happened." The more Peter talks, the more Derek  regrets asking any questions . "I can't remember which pack your father came from. You, Laura and Cora are half siblings and part of several different pack accords. I can't remember which packs—" It's obvious that Peter doesn't like discovering the hole in his memory.  He sits up rubbing his temple as if the movement will clear up his recollection.  "I rarely forget things—" He  mumbles getting  up  and  shaking Derek off when he tries to stop him. "—Resurrection shouldn't affect memory, few things do—" 

Derek watches Peter pace absorbed in the unwelcome discovery  to the point of ignoring everything else . Peter has always prided himself in developing his mind, but six years in a coma and coming back from the dead were bound to have some side effects. If recalling the names of a few people from more than twenty years ago is the worst that Peter has to  contend  with, Derek figures his uncle has been lucky.

"Talia—!" Peter suddenly growls enraged grabbing the open bottle and taking several swings. Derek watches silently as Peter slams the bottle down the glass splintering under the force of the older wolf's claws the sha rds sinking into Peter's flesh.

He whines softly, it almost feels like he can experience his mate's pain, reaching for his uncle who for the first time in days snaps and pulls away. Derek has to control the reflex to grab Peter anyway and drag him close: his mate should not be refusing his attentions, but he remembers just in time that he doesn't want what Peter isn't willing to give, even if his body doesn't agree with it. "Don't take this the wrong way Derek, but if my sister was still alive I'd kill her for this!" Practically frothing at the mouth Peter slams his blood smeared hand against the stone sending pieces flying across the clearing.

"What do you think she did?" He asks softly.

"She took my memories, I wouldn't have forgotten! She must have taken my memories for whatever reason occurred to her. I would have been present for the negotiations of the accords, I should know the names and the packs they came from!  S he took all of them away!"   


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Peter to calm down enough for them to go home takes a while and in the end Derek uses his alpha voice getting resentful glares in return. The suitcase  is  packed away for future use: they are coming back here under happier circumstances as far as Derek is concerned ,  just so that they can make happier memories.  They spend the rest of the day in: Peter brooding in the window and Derek walking on eggshells  trying to keep from pressuring the older wolf .

C all ing  Deaton  makes Derek feel mildly productive but the veterinarian has a busy schedule for the next few weeks  too many check ups and several patients who require a lot of attention . Over the phone is hard to tell if Deaton already suspects what's going on and doesn't want to get involved just yet or is truly busy. He could demand Deaton's time,  after all technically speaking the druid is still the pack's Emissary and assisting the alpha should be his first priority but a big part of him is relived that he can put the revelations off.  Just to confirm he texts Scott, inviting the young beta to come over the next day after school amazed that it turns out to be Sunday.

Even with Peter in a mood Derek  can't  put off a trip  back to  his loft, as little use  as they've had  for clothing , he needs  to change  and Peter's jeans don't fit. He  also  wants to sleep in his own den  again , as comfortable as he is in Peter's apartment it isn't home. The thought of having his mate in his den warms Derek to his very core  different from the heavy arousal that Peter has elicited so far it's a feeling of  family  that Derek hasn't experienced in years . Peter doesn't volunteer an opinion  on their relocation  still brooding on the missing memories ,  he trails after Derek to his car without argument  a bag with a couple of changes of clothing  and his toiletries in hand . 

Derek smells the pups even before they enter the building. His loft is a mess with teenagers littering the couch and floor in sleeping bags. As soon as the door falls shut the pups heads jerk up eyes glowing in warning. The three humans sleep on oblivious to their return. 

"What are you doing here?" Derek  growls barely keeping from seeing red at the though of strangers, even if they are his betas, wandering his den without permission. By the smell of it, they've kept to the lower floor and that saves them from Derek going postal.

"You di dn't answer after I got your text,  and  Stiles overhear d  his dad complaining about drifters passing through. W e're pretty sure that there are a couple of stray omega's wandering around the Preserve."  He pulls his phone out while listening to Scott's explanation and it's off the battery having died without him noticing. He shouldn't have let that happen, he  should have noticed  strays in his territory before the sheriff ever laid eyes on them  but he'd been too absorbed in Peter to pay attention.

Feeling guilty he promises  to order breakfast for the pack ignoring the snort of amusement at his back. Peter  doesn't actually comment  and Derek wonders how long it will take for the rest of the pack to notice. From the corner of his eye he can already see Erika , who's hanging off the couch closest to them, sniffing the air with a frown. Peter retreats to the kitchen and Derek can hear him call a local coffee shop to buy out half their assortment.

"I had a—thing. But I'm here now , my phone died . Do you know where they were last? I can go out there and pick up the trail after breakfast , we can meet up again after your schooldays ." He wonders why they hadn't noticed any traces of the omegas when they were in the forest.  Of course they'd been far too busy with themselves and the Preserve is big, they couldn't smell everything without working a proper grid instead of fucking in the open.

His mother never took a mate, if Peter is to be believed anyway, and Derek has to wonder  if the reason for  t his is the way  you  get  absorbed  in a mate up to being oblivious to intruders into pack territory. He should have been patrolling ,  instead he'd been  fucking Peter. The worst thing is, Derek isn't completely sure that it won't happen again.

"A thing?" Lydia , unexpectedly not as asleep as he thought,  narrows her eyes and Derek wants to back away before the banshee smells blood. She looks alright despite Peter being near and doesn't smell medicated  any longer . Out of the lot, Lydia has the most right to take offence at Peter's presence  and Derek hopes against hope that she'll be pragmatic about her assailant as long as their territory is under threat.

" I'm allowed to have things . " He snaps.  "N ow we are back and are going to go after the omegas, after breakfast. Between Peter and me we can cover most of the Preserve before lunch. "  Finishing he tries to look as innocent as possible. Unfortunately the women in his pack are far too observant:  Erica narrows her eyes as well taking a theatrical sniff in his direction.

Derek growls at her, f inally f lashing his eyes at the lot of them but the problem with made wolves is that they haven't learned the social etiquette half the time they don't even realize that he's trying to communicate something.

"Why do you smell like creepy uncle?" She asks oblivious to Derek's warning growl when she comes closer.  "Like  really  smell like creepy uncle!"  The boys are suddenly paying proper attention as well everyone who can sniffing the air. 

"We've been staying in Peter's apartment." He answers shortly wondering where Peter has disappeared off too.

" W hy would you voluntarily stay with Peter? After he half killed you, again." Scott wonders, fighting his way out of his sleeping bag  and taking a couple of steps in Derek's direction. He wants to back away, keep the pups from intruding into whatever it is his thing with Peter is since they haven't really figured it out yet. He doesn't want to share Peter with the world for the moment, not as long as he can't be sure that the world won't take his uncle away from him.

Feeling cornered Derek shifts hating the startled gasps and growls echoing around the room. "What did he do to you Derek?" Erika demands joining Scott, and he can't blame them thinking the worst: they should be thinking the worst even if for once Peter isn't to blame.


	6. Chapter 6

"No one did anything to me!" Derek denies putting as much alpha growl in his voice as he can, nervous as he is. The teens don't look impressed, in fact they look like they are considering going after Peter right that second and Derek can't have that. "There are, things happened— _private things_ — that I'm  still working out that are none of your business." 

"They are if they endanger the rest of us, and Derek  everything  Peter is involved in endangers the rest of us!" Lydia snaps from the couch. Not that he can bla me her, but the urge to warn Lydia off almost overtakes him. He wonders where Peter has gone off to, he's always been better  at explaining  and Derek resents being left alone to face the inquisition  even if it's his responsibility . 

"I'm not endangering anyone!" He denies hoping that they will believe him, even if he doesn't quite believe it himself when Boyd decides to add his two cents.

"You smell the same way Scott did when he was dating Allison." Usually Derek really likes the stoic teen but as soon as Boyd opens his mouth Derek hates him with a passion. He then has the pleasure of watching as one by one the teenagers gape, twitch and try to covertly sniff. Under different circumstances, Derek suspects, Peter would have loved to take pictures of the various expressions that pass along the teen's face as they one by one realize what's currently happening in Derek's private life.

'Duuuute!' and 'How—???' and 'Seriously? Peter?' almost deafen him as everyone starts talking at once just as Peter finally reappears, just in time to open the door before the delivery man has to use the doorbell. They silently watch the older wolf exchange a stack of boxes for a wad of bills the scent of baked good wafting all over the loft distracting the teenagers before Derek has to explain the unexplainable. The wolves and Stiles head right for Peter and the boxes while the rest of the humans look torn between questioning Derek further and breakfast.

To Derek, it looks like the pack is circling Peter like he's prey and it takes all of his self control not to warn them off, even if he feels sort of proud that they are acting like a real pack even if it's just while hunting pastry. "There is coffee in the kitchen." Peter announces ignoring the teenagers trying to make a grab for the boxes. He turns around not meeting anybody's eyes and is busy setting out the boxes on a table with actual plate settings for everyone when Derek follows. He didn't even know he had so many plates, Derek muses watching  Peter acting...domestic covertly. The teens start to demolish the offerings and Peter does not join in...because he refuses to eat unless Derek tells him to. Derek 's trapped between needing to see Peter eating and not giving the rest any excuse to ask even more questions than they have already. 

Peter doesn't even sit down, though he does take a cup of coffee and someone who isn't paying close attention could almost think that he's drinking it and just not hungry. Unfortunately Derek knows better, he catches Lydia watching from where she's demolishing a croissant. Salvaging what he can he swipes the last doughnut before Stiles can get at it and tosses the pastry at Peter's head with a meaningful look almost sagging with relief when Peter takes a bite as soon as he catches it.

"You can't just brood this away, Derek." Lydia finally snaps pointedly putting her cup down. It might as well be a signal to the rest who reluctantly put down the remaining food. He leans back trying not to dig his claws into the table wood. "We know something is going on and we have a right to know what before we end up fighting for our lives again."

"I'm not trying to brood anything away." He sighs looking mournfully at the remainder of his coffee. 

"We should be calling Deaton, just in case." Scott nods pulling out his phone, and while calling Deaton was already on the agenda Derek doesn't want to talk to the Emissary with an audience.

"And what do you kids think dear Dr. Deaton is going to tell you?" Peter finally pipes up, almost sounding like himself. "That's you're absolutely right and he's going to solve it right away?" Derek can feel Peter coming to stand right behind his chair and can't resist leaning back against Peter's abdomen, the contact calming his nerves at once. "As 'helpful' as  Peter is being, it feels wrong especially now that the others can witness it. "He is the Hale Emissary boys and girls, that means no matter what his personal opinion is on the matter: as long as there is a Hale Alpha, his loyalty will be to said Hale Alpha first and foremost and then  _maybe_  to the rest of you."  Derek can feel tension radiating off of Peter, and hates not knowing if it's because the older wolf feels defensive about them, or because he expects Derek to reprimand him for speaking up.

At least the kids look slightly cowed something Derek has never quite managed without resorting to violence. "I thought that I could handle killing my pack. I can't! I don't know how to live without family and he's all I've got now—" He leans further back grateful when Peter doesn't step away but pushes closes instead almost like he's trying to give his silent support. "—I don't expect you to  trust him all of a sudden, but I need Peter. Deaton is already aware of the situation of several situations concerning the Hale pack in fact. Not everything in Beacon Hill concerns you guys and this is one of those things."

"He killed your sister! He's tried to kill you and Scott and—" Funny Stiles shows more alpha potential than the actual wolves in Derek's pack, if he and Lydia ever team up the results may be too terrifying to contemplate. "—what does that even mean that you 'need' him?" 

"Will it help if I say that I won't do it again?" Peter offers sanctimoniously before Stiles can continue throwing questions at them, but Derek can feel tension in his body. He wonders what Peter is thinking, if he's wondering when the moment is going to come that Derek chooses the pack over him and Derek has no way to convince him that for once Peter is going to come first.

"Don't you have to go steal candy from babies or something? Kick puppies maybe?" Stiles sneers and Derek snaps."Do  _not _ talk to him that way! He's my pack! My family! You are not!" He can't believe that he says it, and yet the words burst out before he can stop them. Both humans and wolves freeze staring at him like he's just grown a second head.

"And you still want us to believe that there is nothing wrong with you?" Lydia asks poisonously from behind a wall of wolves that's formed before Derek's words stop ringing out between him and the humans.  Allison looks like she'd prefer to have her crossbow and Derek feels grateful that she can't be armed all the time. 

"I'm sorry—I didn't—" He stops before the lie leaves him mouth, rubbing his face with his hands while desperately wishing to go back in time to where...apparently everything was crap too but at least he didn't know  about it. "Look I found out some things about my family and I'm trying to deal with them but I can't do that and try to appease you guys at the same time!" 

"Derek, we're just worried about you!" Scott offers but all Derek wants if for them to go, to leave them alone so that he will be able to bury himself in Peter again forget for a moment that everything he knew about himself and his family is a lie.

"I—understand that and—thanks I guess, but this time I can't—" He realizes that along with leaning back against Peter he's raised his hand finding Peter's and squeezing it tight enough that the older wolf is probably in pain and yet he hasn't moved an inch. "This isn't something you guys will be able to help with, it's personal." He gives them his best puppy eyes, a hint of red behind them and one by one the wolves back down. "If I promise to explain, later —" He hopes to hell that later is enough for them because with all the other things on his mind, Derek can't think of anything else to  offer. "For now, please just go home. Peter and I will do the patrols and make sure the omegas will be out of our territory."

He can see they still want to argue, and chances are that as soon as he gets them out of the apartment the pups will head straight for the clinic to talk to Deaton regardless of if he's busy or not. Derek hates that he can't make them understand, made wolves the lot of them, how much pack bonds mean to  bornwolves. Eventually they will learn, maybe  they will understand then what Derek is currently feeling, but without that knowledge he can't help but think that it's better to keep them out of the way as long as they are sorting themselves out, sorting their whole family history into something that makes sense. 


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as he locks the door behind the pups making extra sure that no one will be able to barge in on them again, Derek goes hunting for Peter. He needs to touch his mate again, make sure that Peter is close and his and not going anywhere...at least for the moment. A vicious little voice in his mind whispers that eventually Peter will find a way to break free and leave, will chose to become an omega rather than deal with Derek's neediness. All Derek can do is try to stretch the time that Peter is his as long as possible by any means necessary.

He finds Peter on the balcony staring at the woods as if he's considering whether disappearing into them is a viable option. Derek wraps his arms around the older wolf's waist burying his nose in Peter's nape to breathe the familiar scent. Peter smells of him, it's fainter than Derek would prefer but still there. The older wolf relaxes into his hold, yields at once and Derek can almost believe that Peter wants this as well and isn't just submitting to instinct.

"We should go through the library, probably the family records in the vault as well." He finally sighs, chances are that Peter already has at least some of the answers but Derek isn't under any illusion that he'll be handed that information just because he asks.

"You can look forwards to reading a lot of very boring contracts if you want to go through that." Peter answers. "Questioning Deaton will be faster." He doesn't sound enthusiastic about it, despite the potential for inflicting violence on someone. Derek mouths at the side of Peter's neck and for the first time since...everything, Peter ignores him. 

 The older wolf breaks free gently to curls up in the windowsill frowning up at the sky, not even moving when Derek follows. He finds that he doesn't like seeing Peter this way: his mate's smell changing into something sour and bitter. Derek doesn't know what to do with the rage and pain he can almost sense right under the surface frothing under Peter's skin. Single-minded as Peter is, Derek can't think of a good distraction outside of fucking him into a coma again. Peter already pointed out that sex doesn't solve any of their problems, but taking care of Peter that way would allow Derek to put off thinking about their family history and the bomb that Peter dropped about his...sire.

Derek can't bring himself to think about having a father: he never did, but he had been sired by someone, possibly someone who is still out there. If not for his family's traditions, he and Laura might have had people to turn to right after everything happened. He wonders if Laura knew that they had been half siblings, and if so why she kept the knowledge from him during their time in New York.

Thoughts of the things Laura hid from him lead to questions about the reason Peter had been left behind. He'd been taken care of financially, but even the smallest pup knows that wolves heal better and faster near their pack. Laura would have done better by gathering them all close, gathering the children left behind by the betas who had burned in the fire and drawing strength from their togetherness. Instead she had left everyone but Derek behind, and in the end she hadn't thought it necessary to bring him along when she decided to return and he'd been left behind as well. A treacherous thought creeps up from the depths of his mind that Peter wouldn't have left anyone behind. That thought, and the guilt that floods his mind as soon as he has it, angers him into action. As much as he'd prefer to put the conversation with the Emissary off, he needs to know, needs a way to keep Peter from hurting.

"We're going to Deaton." He decides, for once not even trying to give Peter a chance to protest, just grabs him by the arm and drags him up. Peter doesn't lift his head, but follows along docilely. Derek hates the silence that trails him to the car and keeps him company on the drive over. He hates that he doesn't know how to break through it even more.

The veterinary clinic is suspiciously empty save for the Emissary waiting for them at the reception. He greets them pleasantly enough taking them into the back while talking about the weather. Once they settle in Deaton's office the Emissary frown at Peter in confusion.

"Something is wrong, you shouldn't—" He turns to Derek and studies him as well. "This is highly unusual." His face darkens as he looks between the two wolves, raising Derek's hackles. He doesn't even realize that he has moved under that disapproving gaze, but Peter ends up at Derek's back shielded from the threat.

"What's highly unusual?" Neutrally as he can manage.

"You have a bond, a new one that relatives should not have." There is a note of something that might be disgust in Deaton's voice that isn't really surprising. They are family, they are both male, Peter is the walking dead, there is a lot a druid could take offence at he can practically pick and choose.

"We aren't here about—that." Derek plunges in deciding to save that conversation for another day when they are less...confused. "Peter is missing memories, memories he should still have. Was there a way for mother to take them from him?" He feels Peter tense at his back probably annoyed that Derek is speaking for him. He wants to turn around and remind Peter that it's Peter who believes that he's an omega not Derek. Mentally cursing Peter for manipulating him into catering to that belief, Derek pulls Peter forward and into the chair next to him with an annoyed growl to glare at the older wolf until Peter finally gets the message and takes over.

"Talia came to you didn't she Alan? I know she would have consulted you before taking memories from me. I want you to tell me what she took and why!" Peter doesn't growl, but it's clear that he's using all of his impressive self-control to keep from grabbing the druid by the throat. Derek can't resist reaching over to slide a hand under Peter's shirt, resting it in the hollow of Peter's back in silent support.

"How do you know that you haven't lost memories by resurrecting yourself? Unnatural acts like that always have consequences." Deaton counters calmly, Derek wonders how often the druid has had a werewolf snarling at him, how often he's had this particular werewolf snarling at him. He isn't sure how old Deaton is, but Peter clearly knows him and Deaton had been Talia's advisor...

"Because I remember where I was, why I was there but not the names of the others and not what was decided. Memory loss through magic, as you know, doesn't take specific information! It take everything or nothing if this was because of my resurrection, I wouldn't even know to ask about anything missing!" Peter sneers, every muscle tense to keep from lunging.

"Whatever mom's reasons to remove them: Peter needs those memories now, I need Peter to have them to keep everyone safe." Deaton doesn't seem impressed with the argument, but he does seem to listen to it. But as he talks Derek comes to understand that he does need them: he'd been too young and, in hindsight, insignificant in the hierarchy to be told all that he needed to know. He knows some of the things he needed to know, from the lessons he had caught when Laura was getting them but more now he's becoming aware that he doesn't know everything: he doesn't know enough to keep himself and his pack safe.

"If you need information about something you can ask me." The druid offers, and really that should suffice after all he had been his mother's trusted advisor and Peter has always been, well Peter. The only thing holding him back is that even for Peter the tale seems absurd, far too elaborate to ring true and not painting the older wolf in the best light either which his usual lies tend to do.

"Who was my father?" Derek blurts out, from the corner of his eye he can see Peter glare then look down as soon as he notices Derek looking.

"Your father?" The way the druid says it, Derek would think that he is unfamiliar with the word.

"His father, sire, sperm donor whatever sis called it. Which pack did the DNA contributing?" Peter snaps from the side and Derek winces at the turn of the phrase and grateful that the older wolf has managed to keep from worse. Deaton raises a brow cocking his head, he spends a long time thinking and for a while Derek is hopeful that he's going to get the answers he need.

"It was such a long time ago. There were a lot of accords being made around that time and Peter was present at all of them..." Derek growls cutting off the excuse before it goes on further wasting their time.

"Why are you still protecting her?" He demands not really expecting an answer.

"We're going to find out anyway. Even if I have to drag sis from the afterlife, I'm going to find out what she, what all of you stole from me!" An almost insane glint returns to Peter's eyes and Derek knows that he's forgotten himself in his anger. He rises bracing on Deaton's desk his claws damaging the wood. "And when I do—" He doesn't have to finish for everyone in the room to understand what he's threatening. It's a side of Peter Derek hoped never to see again, he'd had the same glint before ripping out Peter's throat. He doesn't want to see it again, fear drives him to reach for Peter, to grab him by the back of his neck and pull him back until Peter has to arch his back, raising his chin to bare his throat.

"Enough! Try to remember Deaton, we really need to know. I need to know if I still have family out there!" He doesn't beg, too concerned with getting Peter away from Deaton before he snaps he can't manage the alpha voice, all he can do is ask. Not waiting for Deaton's answer he drags Peter out of the office and outside through the back door. Only when there are several walls between them and Peter's target, does Derek let his grip on Peter slack.

He slams the older wolf into the wall, pinning him in place as he crowds against him. Derek nuzzles against Peter's throat until he feels the older wolf submits and lets his body go slack. He fumbles Peter's shirt aside mouthing down Peter's abdomen until his chin hits the top of the belt, for an instant he's tempted to rip the leather apart but commons sense fights its way up making him open the belt instead along with the jeans working them down to bind Peter at the knees.

The Peter whines trembling with the strain of staying in place while the urge to go back inside and take his frustration out on the druid. Despite his anger and distraction, he's hard for Derek offering himself eagerly when his Alpha licks down his shaft then sucks almost painfully on the dusky head. Derek doesn't linger, as soon as he tastes Peter's pre-come he pulls off enjoying Peter's whine of protest. Forcing his uncle to turn, he doesn't waste any time nuzzling between tight ass cheeks to force his tongue inside. Everything in him screams with the need to fuck his mate, fill him up again with his come until all Peter can concentrate on is Derek's essence dripping from his sore hole.

Peter will allow himself to be fucked raw and dry, Derek knows without having to ask, it's the only reason he doesn't ask but buries his face between Peter's ass cheeks instead working his spit deep into the twitching hole. He rubs his cheek across smooth skin leaves his mark behind in the only other way he can think of. Peter doesn't sound like Derek has gotten used to, he has to look up eventually to see that the older wolf has sunk his teeth into his forearm to keep from screaming. Derek scrapes his teeth across the struggling muscle until Peter is shaking and sobbing then finally works his fingers into him before standing up to lean on Peter's back pressing him harder into the rough wall.

"I want to fuck you so bad! Fill you up and watch you struggle to keep it from leaking and soaking through your pants while we search through the vault." He growls into Peter's ear licking along the shell as he fucks his fingers into the tight, clenching ass. "I won't have to worry about my mate disobeying me and going after Deaton, will I?" He shoves another finger in roughly, forces the guard muscle as wide as it can go keeping it open until Peter whines in defeat.

Derek forces Peter's head back so he can look his uncle in the eyes and sees dark blue eyes hazy and drugged with lust. It doesn't mean much, but there is a small chance that Peter will actually obey. "You will not go after Deaton without permission." He punctuates his words with sharp bites and jabs against Peter's prostate until he gets a sound in reply that's something like agreement.

When Peter doesn't even try to protest, just whines for more Derek rewards him by wrapping a hand around his dick milking him hard until Peter comes with a howl staining the wall.


End file.
